A Demons Icy Soul
by redf0x
Summary: Sequel to A Demon's Icy Heart...a strange shadow is haunting Sesshomaru's dreams,but it's not Sess he's after, it's his daughter, and the Western Lands. Not sure bout Lemons, depends what fans say.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rin, Sess and Jaken belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Risa and Daisuke belong to Yukiru Sugisaki and Naomi and **it** belong to me

Okay, final Chapter of the first story ages:

Sesshy: Looks to be about 26 (and he's 30)

Rin: 23

Naomi: 7

Hikaru: 5

XxXxXxXxX

Current Ages:

Sesshy: Looks to be about 26 still (but he is 35 in human years)

Rin: 28 (but since she had the potion she looks like 25)

Naomi: 12

-By the way, the immortal potion saves her from dying of age and sickness but she can die from murder and such…

(divider)

A Demon's Icy Soul

'It's been 5 years since I've had one of those damn dreams and 1 year since the shadow took my son…but who the hell is he!' Sesshomaru's mind roared as he stood before Hikaru's grave, a deathly glare being sent to the sky. He could feel wetness return to his chest as he wrapped his strong arms around his crying daughter. Beside him Rin cried relentlessly. He looked down once he heard the sobs stop," Father…will **_it _**ever return?" Naomi asked softly.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth and said emotionlessly," I do not know. But it won't harm you nor your mother like it hurt Hikaru…but worst of all. There was nothing I could do to stop it." He began growling after he finished the aching sentence.

Rin looked up to her mate and smiled weakly," Sesshomaru…" She whispered soothingly, she hugged her daughter before she said," Come, it's almost time for dinner." The family walked back into the house, all except Sesshomaru. He could feel it. The unbearable essence of the shadow, its ugly presence was enough to make Sesshomaru throw up.

He sent a venomous whip of light to chase away the shadow. A slash was heard, followed by an eerie screech. A dark figure trailed out of the trees, it's body covered by the purple cloak but it's eyes were able to be seen, a blood red iris with a black pupil glared at Sesshomaru as the shadow smiled, only to reveal fangs that hung out of it's liquid lips," Ah, Sesshomaru-Sama…you may have been able to chase me out of hiding but you cannot finish me off physically. For I have your family mentally and emotionally…you wouldn't want your daughter to die because of your foolish mistake by denying my demand for your landsssss…would you?" It hissed slithering through the sky.

"You go to hell being. You will NOT get a hold of Naomi nor my lands." He said coldly.

The shadow let out a hurt scream before saying," Oh, but what can you do to sssstop me eh?" Then it floated away crying out a deafening scream.

Sesshomaru growled lowly before pounding his fist into the castle wall, his knuckles turning red and bleeding from the force as he made a warning hole in the wall. He walked to the dinner table, eyes holding a ghostly red as he sat down.

"Dear…your eyes…what happened?" Rin asked cautiously.

Sesshomaru fixed the shade to the familier gold before he said," Nothing ai, now come let us eat." He said softly.

The family ate slowly, silence leaving a deathly aura upon them all," Father, mother…may I be excused?" Naomi asked softly.

"Yes you may Naomi." Rin said sadly. She watched as he daughter walked away before she let tears return their way down her cheeks, she got up and walked to her husband who had stood and held his arms out," Sesshomaru-Koi." Rin whimpered restlessly.

Sesshomaru held Rin close," Come Rin…"He said carrying her to bed bridal style. The distressed female showed exhaustion from her sobs but she held on to Sesshomaru's shirt," Rin…" Sesshomaru said softly.

Rin climbed off and sighed numbly.

Sesshomaru pulled Rin closer to him as he leaned into he headboard, stroaking Rin's head," Rin…he is not here…he will not come…" Sesshomaru said in a low tone.

Ever since Haru's death, Rin was quiet and didn't show her original smile. He'd tried to chase away her fears with kisses and such emotional actions at night but she refused to give in. It was always she same thing, it was coming…it was going to take Naomi away...it would take her away from them…or it would capture Rin. She often woke up screaming out to the world in her sleep crying," SESSHOMARU!" He'd hold her close and whispered soothing words in her ears, but nothing was able to push away the thoughts. He'd try again…

Releasing Rin he got off the bed, and said," Rin. It will not take you nor is Naomi…he isn't here any longer. Do not let him take control of your mind. What happened to the fearless Rin. The one I love, the one who won't let some damned being stolen away her emotions and replace them with nervousness or worry." He growled angrily.

Rin gasped as she knew she was letting her mate down. She knew Hikaru was safe. She'd often go to the Cherry Blossom tree near his grave and talk to his soul, he seemed happy. She smiled gently and said," I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I guess I never could get it through my head that Hikaru is safe and that thing won't come anymore." She hugged Sesshomaru and kissed him gently," I will not let him control me nor Naomi, Hikaru is happy and safe." Rin said as she slid under the covers.

Sesshomaru followed smiling," Don't worry, you two are safe." Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep beside Rin.

"MOTHER! FATHER!" A voice screamed from another room.

Rin shot up and ran behind Sesshomaru who had just ran into Naomi's room at demonic speed.

"Okassan!" Naomi cried falling to her knees near her mom.

Sesshomaru released Naomi and growled bitterly as he saw the window shattered and Naomi's clothes torn up, black goop oozed on the window and on the floor, then a sizzling noise was heard and the floor dissapered," Acid." Sesshomaru snarled.

Naomi cried desperately," …The thing…was in my room…" Naomi screamed. Her body shook as she held onto her mother who watched the ground sink. Rin tugged on her daughter and took stepped back.

"It's back." Rin stuttered worryingly. She put on a cold face like her husband as the truth hurt her,' It's after Naomi…it is going to kill my daughter…ruin the Western Lands…that's what it wants…doesn't it?' She looked to Sesshomaru who's eyes were flaming red.

" JAKEN!" Sesshomaru roared.

The worried imp stumbled forth before whimpering," Yes milord?"

" I want Risa and Daisuke to protect Rin and Naomi." Sesshomaru ordered coldly.

"Yes milord." Jaken replied before running forth, staff struggling to stay in his green hands.

Pretty soon a woman dressed in a long kimono that looked like Izumi (Sess and Inu's mother)'s. It was a delicate orange and yellow that held tightly upon her figure. Bluish-Blackish locks of hair reached her shoulders as she flashed a smile to them before taking a defensive stance while whispering foreign words.

A man dressed as a samurai rushed after her. His red (not orange like humans) hair was fluffed out and ragged. He seemed very fond of Risa as he pecked her cheek causing her to yip and loose concentration.

"Daisuke, you are not here to make-out with your lover. You are here to protect your lady and daughter." Sesshomaru scolded.

Daisuke bowed deeply before saying," Sorry milord." He stood up straight once more and placed his hands in many complicated formations whispering the same strange words that Risa had recited hoarsely once more.

Sesshomaru looked to Jaken," Defend them too Jaken. I will not be back till dawn. Take them to the Hidden Mori."

" He said.

Jaken gasped but bowed," Yes milord." Jaken said.

He looked to the two sages and guided the group down to a set of dragons outside. One was red, one blue, one black, and the other was Ah-Un.

Jaken nodded and led Risa to the blue one, Daisuke to the red one, and positioned himself on the black one, leaving Rin and Naomi to climb aboard their favorite dragon, Ah-Un.

The four dragons took flight, obeying Jaken as he spoke calmly," Higada Urina no Hidden Mori." The dragons snorted and gained speed since they knew where they needed to go.

Rin held a firm grip upon her daughter's waist as she watched the other dragons fly gracefully around them in a protective formation. She watched as Jaken had a firm smirk across his lips as her set the staff horizontally on his lap," We are almost there milady." Jaken choked out.

Then a couple snorts were heard and there before them…was an open field.

"This is where we are staying?" Naomi piped up as she leaned over the edge of Ah-Un. Her silver ears twitched as she sniffed the air calmly. Her brown eyes pierced into the land, searching for anything other than the tall grass. She regained her posture and said," This is pathetic."

Rin shot her daughter a glare at her harsh words,' She acts so much like her father…' She couldn't help but let a small smile form across her lips as she shook her head sadly.

"Ah, but you misjudge the area milady." Jaken corrected in his squawking voice. Throwing down his staff of two heads a flash of blue sprung forth and the once empty land now held a "Hidden Forest".

(divider)

First chapter done!

Please give me your ideas on the sequel…

Gosh all these chapters for this story are VEREH short x3


	2. UPDATE D

Alright guys; Kiba is back in action…and has a magnificent surprise for you…

Because I have next Thurs. Fri. and Mon. off, I have decided to make **this **weekend for my Valentines Day preparations and then next weekend when I have my days off, my update week…which means….

I will be staying up until the wee hours of morning, writing the next chapter to my stories…all for **_you_**

Then after that, the next update will be coming in mid-march during Spring Break.

Please forgive my absence here & until I update.

Stay sweet

Keybah


End file.
